Love hurts whenever it's right or wrong
by Lizsername
Summary: Ex member of Escape the Fate now band member of Falling in Reverse Ronnie Radke is dating his own band mate Jacky Vincent. They are in love and no one can break that. Who comes in and tries?


Chapter 1 when worlds collide what's left inside I hold on tight and hear you pray

It's always me everyone wants to love. It always me who's trapped in the middle of two lovers. Yep, I'm the one they are fighting for. What's so great about me? I have no fucking idea. Maybe this time it will be different with him…

Fucking hell, I'm bi. Okay no I play most for guys. They are just more...I don't even want to go into it. It's totally a long story. Right now, I'm in a relationship. I couldn't ask for it much better. I'm not in the threesome mix just yet.

Ronnie Radke, that's who he is. My babyboy is the guy who was kicked out of Escape the Fate. My guy is my band mate. My babe who sings perfect fully and treats me well. Ronnie Radke was also the same guy who went to jail due to battery abuse and drug abuse. So, yes, he did go to rehab. Right now though, I'm watching him perform and being so well.

"Okay," Ryan Seaman, our drummer, breathes out. "Let's call it a day."

"Aw," I said. "Too tired?" Ronnie laughed a bit, coming to me. He wraps an arm around me; I curled up against him. I felt his warmness touch my freezing body. I don't why I been so cold today; maybe I'm just getting sick again.

Ryan death glared me. I started smirking. "Shut it, Vincent."

"Oh make me!" I squealed out.

Ronnie squeezes me tighter under his arm. I smiled. "Don't start anything, Jacky." He rubs my shoulder then kisses the side of my head.

I smile to him, resting my head on his shoulder. "He always does!" Ryan whines out. Ronnie shook his head, closing his eyes and kissed me.

"So," Ronnie says to me. He makes me face him, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Busy at all tonight?"

I nodded my head; he gave me a pout. "Oh come on, Crystal's stopping by." Crystal is one of my friends back at home; by home I mean the UK. I didn't get a chance to go back after solving some issues with me moving to the US.

"Fine," he kisses the top of my head, ruffling the back of my hair. "Alright, guys," Ronnie calls us all over. "Let's work on more. Derek, work on 'Raised by Wolves' more. Ryan, a little weak on 'I'm Not a Vampire' today. Mika, pretty well but more powerful on some songs. Jacky…Nothing was wrong with you today. You're free…"

"Of course," Mika whispers under his breathe. Ronnie shot him a glare.

"Come on, Ronnie," I said. "Something had to be wrong…" _Then again, we only worked on a couple songs. _

"Nothing," he said. "Guys, he's been practicing a lot…"

"Whatever," Ryan growled a bit.

I walked out. "I'll see you later, Ronnie!" I kissed him real quickly. I got my guitar and keys and went to my car. I started it up and headed home, blaring our record on the stereo.

!

I heard a knock on the door as I worked on my eyeliner. I finished it up and threw on my leather jacket over my black t-shirt. I threw on a couple chains on my black, lace up jeans. I been into these after Ronnie bought me a pair. I fluffed my hair up and teased it more. I walked downstairs, grabbing my keys and cell phone. I sent a quick text to Ronnie.

_I'm leaving now. I'll see you at like 1 am. _

_* I barely dreamt him yesterday *_

I put the phone in my back pocket. I opened the door to find Crystal with a hand on the frame. She had a oval shaped head with a bright red lipstick smile. She had glitter around her eyes with blue eyeliner. Her contacts were black which was a changed up from her natural crystal blue eyes. Her wrist were covered in rubber bracelets, twenty each arm. She had an Escape the Fate t-shirt on with sky blue skinny jeans. Her long, straight hair was now a bright red with some black on the tips.

I threw my arms around her, giving her a warm hug. She smiles to me. "Ready for the concert," her chirpy voice said. I nodded my head. "We're seeing Escape the Fate if you don't mind."

I stopped for a second. The band that kicked out Ronnie? They had to choose Escape the Fate…"Ronnie will be so mad at me…"

"Oh come on, Jacky. I really want to see them and meet them. We got backstage passes. Helena and I bought these for a pretty cheap price." I stood there for a second, transferring this to my mind. "Come on, Jacky Vincent, one night…"

I gave in. She smiles to me. I told her we'll take my car. Her and her twin, Helena, hopped in the back. Helena had about the same stuff on, just her hair was a light purple and her t-shirt was a different kind. We drove up to the Music Box, seeing crowds outside. We went inside, getting front row. I checked my texts to see Ryan sent one in.

_Ronnie's started getting pissed off at reherals. We don't know why. Probably missing you. Talk to him, please._

_* hits the beats 24/7 *_

I signed and sent a text to Ronnie.

_What were you mad about, Ronnie? I'll be home soon; I'll come home right after the concert. _

_* I barley dreamt him yesterday *_

The lights dim as the fan girls cheered harder. I watched to see the whole band appeared the stage. I saw their new lead singer, Craig Mabbitt, come to stage, "Are you fucking ready LA?"

Crystal started clapping, cheering and jumping up and down. I smiled to her. _Well they aren't bad…_I noticed their bassist keep a close eye on me. He shook his head a couple times. _What the fuck is his problem? _

!

We went backstage as Crystal and Helena started becoming fangirls towards the guitarist. Crystal looks up upon me. "What?" I said.

"Isn't Ronnie going to kill you?" She says with a smirk. I playfully push her. She gasped out. "Look! There's Max and Craig!" Her and Helena rushed over to them. Craig Mabbit I have to avoid.

"Wow," the other one breathed out. He took a sip of his wine glass. "Who are you?" I looked on his eyes. Max Green from Escape the Fate….I heard so much about him.

"J-Jacky," I said.

Craig walked over her, pushing Helena and Crystal to the side. "You're not the same Jacky Ronnie Radke is dating and that's in his band?"

"No!" I lied, "Totally not! I get compared to him a lot though…"

Max watched as Craig left. He turns back to me. "I know you're Jacky Vincent…"

"Bloody hell, is it that noticeable?" I breathed out.

Max chuckled and places a hand on my shoulder. He shook his head. "I and Ronnie are still very close. That's how I noticed." He looks down and up on me. "You're pretty hot. No wonder Ronnie is dating you."

"Uh, ya," I stuttered out. _Oh gosh, this is awkward._

Max takes another sip from his drink. "How has Ronnie been? I haven't talked to him for a while due to this tour."

"Well," I said. "He's doing much better lately. I'm proud of him for that."

Max smiles at that. "You should be. I'm missing performing with him everyday."

I nodded, giving him a smile. "He was an amazing recitalist with you guys. I used to listen to a lot of Escape the Fate."

"Really?" I nodded yes. "Huh, I won't expect a UK fan."

"Well expect it," I said with a chuckle. I felt a vibration. Ronnie texted me five times and then I noticed it was two in the morning. _Shit what did I do wrong!_

_Ya let's talk when we get home. Have fun at the concert. Hope it's not ETF ;) _

_* There's simply no one else *_

_Jacky? I'm just checking up on you. You probably haven't gotta this. _

_* There's simply no one else *_

_Ugh, the guys are teasing me. Where are you? _

_* There's simply no one else *_

_Baby, it's almost one. How was the concert? _

_* There's simply no one else *_

_Jacky Vincent? Is everything okay?_

_* There's simply no one else *_

"One second, it's him." Max nodded his head.

_Hey sorry, baby, the girls wanted to meet the band members. Should have text you but was caught up. I'll be home soon. I love you too much. *heart*_

_* I bardly dreamt him yesterday *_

"I should be going. I'll see you around."

He smiles. "So I will," he then slaps my ass. I gasped out then caught up with Helena and Crystal. "Come on guys," I said as the guitarist was signing something. They made Max sign it, and then we left.

_Max Green slapped my ass. Ugh, what a douchebag. I thought he was Ronnie's god damn friend. Then won't he respect me? Ugh! This is stupid. _

I gave the twins a hug and a kiss on the cheek as they left for a hotel. "See you tomorrow," Helena said. I grab my house key and unlocked then locked the door again.

"Ronnie?" I yelled out, "Ronnie, I'm home, baby." I walked around our small house. "Ronnie Radke? Babyboy?" I ran upstairs, starting to become worried.

He was sitting up on our bed. I breathed out a sigh. "Jacky, you're home." Tears were rushing down his eyes.

"Ronnie! Oh love," I ran and gave him a hug. "Sh, Ronnie, I'm here. I'll always be here. I'll never leave you." I brushed my hand across his wet face. "I'm here." I leaned over and kissed him.

"Never leave me," he whispers out.

I kissed his cheek. "I won't ever."

_Max can't break us up_

_He'll never try_

_Would he? _

**A/N: Ah, you guys like? Trying out more fandoms**

**Review please**

**Chapter title: Rebel Love Song- Black Veil Brides**

**Title: What the Hell- Avril Lavigne **


End file.
